


The Monumental Monumental Pictures Murder Mystery

by renfield31



Category: Singin' in the Rain (1952), Twin Peaks
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renfield31/pseuds/renfield31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A murder has occurred at Monumental!  Can Don and Cosmo solve the case and get Monumental back to normal?  Singin' in the Rain/Twin Peaks crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monumental Monumental Pictures Murder Mystery

It was lunchtime as usual at Monumental Pictures. Don, Cosmo and the rest of the Monumental gang gathered at their usual table in the canteen. Kathy kissed Don as she sat down next to him and Cosmo sat across from the two of them. Cosmo took out his sandwich and looked up and froze as he saw a beautiful woman walking towards their table. His jaw dropped.

"Who's she?" he pointed at the girl. Don turned around.

"Oh, that's Elizabeth Shores," Kathy said without turning around. "she's been here for a while, so I don't know which rock you've been living under."

Cosmo made a face at Kathy.

"She's out of your league," Don said.

"Stop it."

Don leaned towards Cosmo and muttered, "Does she look like a gal who dates musicians?"

Cosmo looked back at Elizabeth. She smiled at him as she walked past. He smiled back halfheartedly and took a sip of apple juice.

"GUYS! GUYS!" Everyone's head whipped towards the front of the cafeteria. Zelda ran in in a sweat, her hair disheveled. She was out of breath.

"Everyone...R.F.'s office...now!"

Everyone looked at each other and ran to R.F.'s office. 

When they got to the doorway, they stopped dead. R.F.'s lifeless body lay on the ground. Cosmo leaned forward and grabbed a tissue off the desk and covered his mouth and turned away to prevent himself from throwing up at the sight of the blood that was oozing out from under R.F.'s body.

"Hey guys!" Lina came running down the hall. "I just got a note to come to R.F.'s office and--" she stopped dead, her face aghast.


End file.
